Yukio (Marvel)
Yukio is a character from Marvel Comics. She is a female ninja of Japanese origin and a supporting character of the X-Men, particularly associated with Wolverine. Biography The X-Men's first encounter with Yukio occurred when Wolverine had his struggle with Shingen Yashida, father of Wolverine's girlfriend Mariko Yashida. At that time Yukio worked for Shingen, and one of her tasks was to kill Wolverine. Instead she developed a crush on him and subsequently aided him in bringing about Shingen's downfall. Later, Wolverine invited his team to Japan for his wedding to Mariko, which Yukio joined subsequently. Viper and the Silver Samurai poisoned the X-Men during a dinner that Logan hosted for them. Logan, tasting the poison, warned Ororo and knocked the cup from her hand before she could drink it. While the others were recuperating from the attack, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue (who had been largely unaffected), and Yukio went after Viper and the Silver Samurai to stop his plot to assassinate Mariko, who was his half-sister. Yukio posed as a decoy, disguising herself as Mariko to lead them away from her. During their altercation with Viper and Silver Samurai, Storm found her powers inexplicably going out of control, endangering her life. Yukio knocked Storm into the nearby bay, enabling them to escape from the Silver Samurai. (These events had actually been brought about and influenced by the mutant villain Mastermind, who was conducting a revenge campaign against the X-Men at the time. He was also responsible for the subsequent halting of Wolverine's and Mariko's wedding). Storm, inspired by what she called Yukio's "madness" and lust for life, changed her image dramatically and adopted a new look: a mohawk haircut, studded collar, and black leather clothing. Yukio later met up, once again, with Wolverine to help him fight the ninja master Ogun. She developed a rivalry with the X-Man Gambit: Both being thieves, they often tried to steal the same object. Yukio once framed Gambit for a crime she committed. Yukio is also part of Professor X's secret information network of humans and mutants, known as the Mutant Underground (not to be confused with Cable's Underground). After the death of Mariko Yashida, Wolverine sent his adopted daughter, Amiko Kobayashi, to a foster family. He later discovered that her new foster parents were abusive and only interested in the money. Wolverine took Amiko away from them and asked Yukio to raise her. This unofficial adoption was under the protection of the Silver Samurai, now an ally of Wolverine. Yukio trained Amiko in the martial arts and to her own surprise she enjoyed her new role as a mother. When Sabretooth targeted Wolverine's friends and family, he hired Omega Red and Lady Deathstrike to kidnap Amiko. Yukio fought the two, but was overpowered and seriously injured, and left her in a wheelchair. She asked Wolverine to kill her, but Wolverine refused and saved Amiko shortly afterwards. Yukio reappeared and was fully recovered from her previous injuries. She teamed up with Storm again to enter the Arena, a fight club for mutants. In the end, Yukio, Storm, and Callisto took over the Arena. Later, Yukio and Amiko were attacked by Hellverine (a demonic being who had taken over Wolverine's body in order to kill his loved ones) on the behest of Marduk Kurios. Her confusion over the fake Wolverine's behavior earned Yukio serious injuries, but Amiko returned from school just in time to save them both from Hellverine.] When Wolverine goes back to Japan to stop a war between the Hand and the Yakuza, Yukio is shown to be once again in a wheelchair due to Hellverine's attack. As part of the All-New, All-Different Marvel event, Yukio is shown running an illegal nightclub in Osaka, Japan when it is visited by War Machine where he asks her about the tech-based ninjas. Yukio states that she can't say anything if she wants her business to stay afloat. After being threatened with the prospect of having the Avengers storming the place, Yukio points War Machine to a rather big and muscular man in a tuxedo who leaves the nightclub with two ladies entering the car with him. In other media Television Yukio appears in Marvel Anime: Wolverine, voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version and by Kate Higgins in the English dub. Instead of throwing knives and shurikens, this version uses retractable circular throwing blades. After rescuing Wolverine from some Yakuza thugs working for Shingen Yashida, she assists in Wolverine's quest to free Mariko Yashida from an engagement as part of her quest to seek revenge against Yashida for killing her parents. Yukio dies in battle against Shingen after confessing to killing Tesshin Asano (Logan's friend). Film Gallery 29fwi12.jpg Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Supporters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love Category:X-Men Members Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thieves Category:Ninjas Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Parents Category:Protectors